Collision
by Shipper Friendly
Summary: It was Chad's dream girl and he was taking her on a date. Then it ends all too fast. ONESHOT


**Okay I promise a chapter of Center of Blogging will be up tomorrow (if you know what that is XP). I love SWAC so much that I just HAD to write another story for it!! This is my first SWAC-Dramaish angst type thing, so PLEASE tell me the truth about it!  
**

**--**

Chad Dylan Cooper had a crush. Of course, this was pretty cliche and everyone knew about it. Of COURSE Chad Dylan Cooper has a crush! He has a new crush every five days! But to Chad Dylan Cooper, this crush was different. This new girl, Maura Whitman, had it all. She was sweet, kind, very hot, and funny. Chad's kind of funny. Her hair was auburn. Very pretty auburn, at that. It went a bit past her shoulders and she had beach waves. All the guys in Condor Studio's had a crush on her. But, because Chad worked with her most (her being new on Mackenzie Falls, of course), he developed the biggest crush. He even dared to call it love.

At this very moment, Chad was talking to Maura at lunch. At this very moment, someone's heart was dropping. At this very moment, Tawni Hart was watching her...friend get her heart wrenched out.

And at this very moment, Sonny Monroe felt the worst she had in a long time. Because at that very moment, Chad Dylan Cooper leaned across the table...

And kissed Maura Whitman full on the mouth.

--

Sonny turned to the rest of her cast.

"How are you guys doing today?" She sounded fine, if you take away the octave her voice jumped up.

"Oh, uh, fine!" Tawni pretended to not notice the obvious. "I'm getting a manicure!"

"Another one?" Nico said. "How many can you get in one week?"

"A lot!" Tawni smiled, almost angrily, at Nico. Some sort of message relayed to him and he understood what was going on. It was probably the fact that Grady kicked him under the table.

Zora was completely silent during this exchange. She just watched for a while before becoming bored with the lack of amusement and left.

"Uhm, I have to go get ready for the_ Lord of the Onion Rings _sketch." Sonny said, getting up and picking up her almost empty tray. "See you guys at rehearsal." She left without waiting for a response.

Sonny didn't cry. She didn't even feel angry at Maura Whitman for stealing Chad. She felt disappointed, as if she wasn't good enough for Chad anyways. Maybe she wasn't. She probably didn't deserve someone like him. Maybe she only deserved jerkwads like James. Whatever. She had to put this behind her before it really got to her. Maura was a nice girl, so why should Sonny hate her? She shouldn't, that's what. And she honestly didn't. Sonny wasn't sure what she felt.

--

Maura and Chad pulled away from each other. Chad's eyes sparkled brightly, as did Maura's hazel ones.

"That was nice." They both said. It was quiet for a few moments.

"Hey, Maura, wanna go to dinner tonight?" Chad asked with uncharacteristic shyness.

"Of course." Maura smiled, showing her perfect teeth. Chad was never more happy. He smiled a lop-sided grin at her and stood up. The grin faded slightly when he saw Sonny walking out.

'Have fun' she mouthed. She gave Chad a wan smile before walking out. Chad was happy Sonny wasn't mad. He knew that Sonny liked him. Of course, who didn't? Chad was a lovable guy! Well, actually, Chad thought Sonny just had a little school-girl crush on him. What he didn't know was how much it hurt her to see him smile back at her with his sparkly eyes.

Chad got what he wanted. He got Maura Whitman. As he walked out of the cafeteria, he was proud and happy.

That didn't last as long as he had hoped.

--

"How do I look?" Chad asked Devon. With a bored expression, Devon nodded at Chad and muttered something like 'normal'.

"Normal isn't good enough! Have you seen Maura? I can't look NORMAL compared to her! I have to look great!"

It took Chad two hours to find the right outfit to wear on his date with Maura. He was out of breath when he got to her door from running. The urge to just run into her house and find her was strong, but Chad was able to fight it. He rang the doorbell and waited, flowers in hand.

Maura opened the door and she looked stunning. She had a brown dress on. Although it was plain, Chad thought Maura looked absolutely brilliant. Chad took Maura's arm and led her to his limo. He had payed the limo driver extra to take the long way to the restaurant they were going to so they could have extra time to talk. At first, the conversation was at small talk, but after a while they got more comfortable.

"And then my mom tripped over my grandmother's foot and spilled wine all over my dad's lucky dress shirt right before the interview!" Maura finished telling a story. Chad laughed a little bit too loudly, but neither of them notice.

"That's terrible!"

"I know! But he still got the job. He hasn't believed in lucky clothes since."

"Haha my dad has way too many lucky clothes to count-" The young couple didn't notice the 18 wheeler. Not until it hit Chad's side of the limo. This collision interrupted all conversation and threw Chad to the other side of the limo for lack of seatbelts. Maura wasn't as injured as Chad probably was injured, for she was on the opposite side of the impact. Once the limo stopped skidding, Maura looked horrified. Her wrist was sprained from being thrown backwards. Glass was stuck in some parts of her arms, but it wasn't too bad.

She found a way out of that messed up limo, somehow. Chad was unconscious, but breathing. The limo driver was dead. His head rested against the steering wheel, covered in blood. Maura gasped as she passed him. The truck driver also was unconscious. He didn't look as injured, though.

Maura ran. She didn't call an ambulance. She ran. Later, she got medical help. But right now, she was horrified as she ran and ran from that horrific scene.

--

At Condor Studios, the So Random! cast just finished up rehearsals. Tawni had trouble with some of her lines and Sonny wasn't on her game, so it took longer than usual. As Sonny was walking out of the studio, she was relieved that the day was over. It seemed to stretch on forever.

Sonny was delighted to see that her mom was already waiting in the parking lot. She rushed to the car and buckled up.

"Hey, Mom!" Sonny smiled. Her mom smiled back and soon enough they were on the road.

"Oh my God what happened?" Mrs. Monroe was looking at a crash a few cars in front of them. The traffic jam prevented them from going further.

"That looks terrible..." Sonny, being Sonny, got worried and concerned for the victims. "Mom, do you think we should help?"

"I don't think that's a good idea..."

"But I have a nagging feeling about that limo...it looks like the one that Chad..." Before she finished her sentence, Sonny opened the car door and ran to the crash scene. Sonny knew the chances of it actually being Chad were low, but it would be nice to help anyways.

"Sorry, miss. You can't come past this point." The police officer held Sonny back. It took all Sonny had not to growl at him. That's when she noticed Chad. They were trying to get him out of the limo without hurting him further. He had awakened and was screaming. Sonny's heartstrings were pulled as she stared at the sight before her. She noticed a nice looking man sitting on a gurney with a bleeding head and a broken arm. It was a sad sight.

"Uh, that's my...boyfriend. I want to see him!" Sonny insisted. The lie was hard for her to tell, but she felt it was necessary.

"Sorry, miss..."

"Please just let me through!" Sonny wasn't mad, but frustrated. "I really wanna see him!"

"Fine...but don't tell anyone I've let you through."

Although Sonny knew it would be quite obvious that he had let her through, she nodded and ran towards where Chad was.

"Chad!" Sonny stood by the gurney they had Chad laying on.

"Sonny. Where's Maura?" Sonny didn't know why she was surprised. Of _course _Chad would be worried about Maura. Why hadn't she thought of that?

"Actually, I don't know...I can't see her anywhere." Now that she thought about it, Maura was no where in sight.

"Sonny, are you okay?" He had to be kidding. Here he was, lying on a gurney all cut up and looking like he just got out of a blender, and he's asking SONNY if SHE was okay.

"Are you kidding? I'm fine. Why would you even ask that?"

"Because you look really worried."

"Chad, you're lying on a GURNEY. You look like something out of a horror film, no offence."

"None taken."

"I'm worried because the guy I might be in love with looks like a dead man walking!" After Sonny finished that hurried sentence, she rethought what she said. In her head, she swore she could hear and audience go 'ooooohhh'.

"What?"

"Uhm, nothing. I didn't say anything."

"Oh really? Huh that's weird. I could've sworn that you just said you might be in love with dead man walking." Chad pointed at himself. "Me."

Sonny gaped. She was at a loss for words.

"Uhm..."

"Well, I guess that you could say I might feel the same way." Sonny's mouth got wider...if that was possible.

"You've gotta be kidding me. What about Maura?"

"Okay, any girl who leaves a crash accident scene without calling for help or trying to get help has serious problems."

"How do you know she didn't call?"

"I asked around." Chad smiled. Then, a paramedic came and told Chad to lie back.

"Sir, we need to bring you to the hospital. Sorry ma'am, we're going to have to ask you to leave. Don't worry, though. He's gonna be fine, eventually."

As Sonny watched Chad go off in that ambulance and as she heard her mom call for her from the crash scene limits, she had never felt happier in her entire life.

And Chad felt the same way on the way to the ambulance. He realized that the girl he wanted wasn't the pretty one every one else liked, but the one who was pretty to him and he didn't care if anyone else liked her.

Plus, Chad was pretty sure Sonny would never leave him to bleed in a car accident.

--

**Okay the end totally blew, I'm sorry. I don't like those cliche hospital scenes (well, writing them really) and the end was kinda rushed. Please tell me what you HONESTLY think!**


End file.
